Beyond The Ever After
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After suffering a life of hardship in their own kingdom, Lady Korra and her beautiful inventor wife Asami now live in peace in a beautiful mansion on the great plains, enjoying the comforts of life and each other's loving company. (Korrasami, Fantasy AU, Fluff)


Lady Korra paced back and forth in her chamber at her estate on the great plains, the afternoon sun shining through the large windows to her left. She had sent a message to her wife Asami to meet her there in a few minutes.

Korra had something to discuss with her, but knew that Asami would take her time. As she sat down on a large armchair and thought about how hard she'd fought with Asami to win this life of peace for themselves, she sighed.

Being born a princess in a kingdom ripe with sexism and corruption had been hard for Korra. She wanted to be an adventurer and see the world, but most of her family forbade her from doing so. Then she met Asami, who was a struggling young inventor in the city and the two of them made history together.

Her wife was busy down in her workshop that day. Being quite the Renaissance woman, Asami was no doubt building something or learning to use some other new weapon. Perhaps she was training with that Dark blade Korra had acquired from the heroes guild.

Or as she liked to call them, the so-called heroes guild. Korra knew for a fact they were nothing more than looters looking for attention, stealing treasures that wasn't theirs and using their influence to promote bigotry rather than being true heroes to the populace.

Looking at the clock, Korra wondered where Asami was. She must have been very busy, whatever she was doing. But Korra was fine with waiting. The former princess and her true love had all the time in the world to spend together.

There was a knock at her door and Korra knew exactly it was going to be. "Come in!"

Asami then stumbled into, coughing and spluttering. Her face a little smudged with smoke and her work apron seemed to be stained with some sort of white powder. Asami had definitely been down in the workshop again, performing alchemy.

"Whoa, Asami!" Korra exclaimed, getting up and rushing to her aid. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Asami spluttered, before she pulled back her goggles. Taking off her goggles and apron and trying to rub off what remained of the powder on her body, the inventor scratched the back of her head. "Ah, mixed a little too much ferrite dust into my new potion. It had some um... explosive results."

Korra put a hand to her mouth, snickering. She was relieved that Asami wasn't harmed, although seeing her wife covered head to toe in nothing but soot was quite hilarious to her. "You look like you got in a fight with a chimney sweep."

Asami mock-glared at her, rolling her eyes at Korra making fun of her predicament. "Gee, thanks."

"You want me to get you a stabilising crystal?" Korra wondered, on a more concerned note. "No doubt the thieves at the heroes guild have some we can steal back from them. One of those in your potion should prevent such... side effects."

Asami shook her head, sitting down on the nearby bed. She stretched her arms and took off what was left of her soot-covered jacket. "I'll be fine. Just need to fix the ratio." She then held her arms open. "I could use a hug, though."

"Hugs my love, are one of my many specialties," Korra replied, getting onto the bed and into those open arms. She wrapped her arms around Asami, cuddling her softly, much to her wife's utter delight. Asami purred, resting her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Among other things," the inventor teased, making Korra grin so much. She hugged her tighter, so grateful for the fact she had this life with her, her beautiful, amazing genius for a wife. Holding her close, she couldn't think of a happier place she'd rather be.

But then Korra remembered why she wanted to see Asami in the first place. She looked at her wife, her face growing serious. "I...I got a message from Mako."

Asami sat up, staring deep into Korra's eyes. Mako was an old friend of theirs and had stayed in Korra's kingdom after she and Asami had left. "From Mako? What did he say?"

"My uncle is...dead." Korra looked down, pondering her thoughts, of the past she and Asami had fought hard to free themselves from.

"Dead? Then that means..."

"Yup... I inherit the throne," Korra replied. "I said no though... for obvious reasons." She chuckled. "I mean... what's the use in running a kingdom that's already gone to shit."

Asami nodded, agreeing with Korra on that front. After the amount of suffering their old homeland had put them through, the last thing Asami and Korra wanted "A wise choice, dearest. Your kingdom was a cesspool of shit anyway."

"And my cousins can handle it better than me." Then Korra pulled Asami close, burying her face into her shoulder, Asami blushing softly at the affection being given to her by Korra. "And I want to stay with you. You make me so happy, 'Sami."

The inventor sighed happily, always loving every moment those words left her wife's mouth. "You make me happy too Korra. You're the only person who wanted to actually support my inventions... Rather than just buy them and claim them as your own"

"And I love you for who you are, Asami," Korra insisted. "You showed me kindness when others just wanted my hand in marriage." She kissed the golden band on Asami's finger. "And allowed me the pleasure of marrying the woman I loved."

Asami cupped Korra's cheeks and pulled her close, before kissing her softly and passionately. Korra breathed, holding Asami close to her as they softly made out, before parting and snuggling on the bed together, Korra's arms wrapped around Asami.

As they lad there together, Korra sighed, resting her head on Asami's shoulder, the older woman comfy as a blanket in her arms. "I'm not going to move for like an hour. Too comfy." She purred and started to nuzzle Asami softly.

Asami chuckled. "So do I...but I would like to wash my face." She smiled. "That ferrite dust gets everywhere, you know."

Then Korra got an idea and grinned at her wife. She knew how she could still embrace this beautiful woman... and for how Asami was going to get herself clean. "...shall we take a bath?"

Asami nodded. "Yes... You can cuddle me there instead," she agreed, grinning in delight as Korra then picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, to scrub her down from head to toe.

xXx

**Author's note: **Okay, so this little short one-shot has a bit of a complicated history. I wanted to do some Korrasami fantasy stuff with Guppy, but we couldn't decide what to do and I ended up in one of my depressed cynical moods. And when I get cynical, I tend to get very rejecting of ideas and tropes. This fic... was strangely born of that lol. I know it isn't much but after editing it a bit today... I think it's not as bad as I hoped. I hope you all like it!


End file.
